


Demus: Emotional Support Animal

by Deceitfullyanxioussss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deceitfullyanxioussss/pseuds/Deceitfullyanxioussss
Summary: My friend and I had an idea:Remus certifying Deceit as his emotional Support AnimalThat's this.





	Demus: Emotional Support Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit’s name is Horace.  
Also, I have never seen and actual ESA certificate so I just put the basics of what I imagine it to be similar to.
> 
> TW:  
Mentions of violence/blood/scars, cursing, sympathetic Deceit/Remus, and anger outbursts.

“Double D!” The ever recognizable sing-songy voice of Remus echoed in the emptiness of the dark side’s living room. Horace groaned, setting his book down and swinging his legs off of the coffee table in front of him.

"Remus, I love you, but I need to relax right now." He huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he stared at his green and black-clad boyfriend.

Remus made a pouty face but replaced it with the usual shit-eating grin. "I have something for you!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Horace didn't have time to react when Remus dashed towards him, shoving something before his eyes. He had to blink a couple times to decipher whatever the thing was.

_ ESA Certificate _

_ Handler: Remus Creativity Sanders _

_ By law, Remus Creativity Sanders has the full public access of bringing both him and his Emotional Support Animal wherever he may need. _

_ Planes, boats, work, hospitals, restaurants, trains, hotels, apartments, etc. _

_ Emotional Support Animal: _

_ Name: Horace Deceit Sanders _

_ Animal: Snake _

_ Gender: Male _

Remus was showing him a certificate that licensed him as an Emotional Support Animal. Horace continued to stare at the piece of hard plastic in front of him for a little longer after reading it, before shifting his gaze to Remus and raising an eyebrow. "You have me licensed as an animal? For your emotional shit?"

Remus nodded energetically.

"Fuck you, ya little shit." He rolled his eyes, pushed the certificate away from his face and picked up his book again. "Leave me alone." He said plainly, resuming from his previous point.

Horace easily occupied himself with his book as Remus shrugged and disappeared to... where ever the fuck he goes in his free time.

It had only been two days since his certification as an emotional support animal, and Remus was not letting him forget it. Especially today.

Remus had just returned from the most recent episode, and burst into Deceit’s room with an angry expression gracing his features. “That damn Logan!” He exclaimed. “I swear he’s got the most smug look on his face right now, and I’m going to rip it off so that his blood spurts everywhere and he’s stuck with a full-face scar!” Remus vents, violently ripping one of his pillows in half and then proceeding to tear all the stuffing out. Horace simply lets him continue to ramble on for a good 30 minutes as he destroys all of his 3 pillows, his body pillow, and then a whole corner of his mattress. Once Remus has finally talked his mouth silent, Deceit quietly approached his frustrated boyfriend and enveloped him into a soft embrace.

This wasn’t the first anger outburst from Remus he’s had to deal with, so he already knew what to do. Calmly climbing onto the ruined mattress and leaning back against the headrest, he gently pulled Remus down onto his chest. Then, he began to softly card his gloved hand through the other’s slightly greasy locks. He made sure to occasionally twirl the single strip of white hair around his finger and press a few caring kisses against it because Remus was insecure about it. Not much longer, Remus had relaxed and his breathing evened out. 

Remus was currently huddled against the chest of his boyfriend, calming down from a rage. He really should be ashamed over how often this happens or how Horace can already deal with it so well by now. But being Remus, he wasn’t in the slightest. Instead, he smiled a little and nuzzled his face against Deceit’s chest as he focused on the gentle rise and fall that had calmed him so many times before.

He sighed, enjoying the sensation for a few minutes longer before a thought occurred to him, instantly smirking.

“So…” He began, smugly, looking up to face his boyfriend’s mismatched eyes and smooth scales. “What was that about not being my emotional support animal?” He said teasingly, walking his fingers up Horace’s black-clothed chest, finishing with a boop on the male’s nose.

This immediately got an embarrassed expression, slight blush forming on the human side of Deceit’s face before he forced it into an annoyed expression. “I’m  _ not  _ your emotional support animal.” He insisted, trying to sound stern but his voice wavering slightly.

“Keep telling yourself that, you snakey liar.” Remus grinned as he sat up straight. His boyfriend scoffed, sitting up and stretching his back.

“Shut up, Dukey.” Horace dismissed as he started to make his way out of his room. “I’m going down to make myself some tea, don’t visit unless you’re gonna drop the whole emotional support animal shit.”

Remus pouted as the door slammed shut and he was alone in the room.

The next video rolled around soon enough, maybe too soon for Horace, still salty about the wedding decision. Remus, being Remus, was already over his frustration about Logan. Deceit, however, tended to hold grudges for longer than Remus typically did. Thankfully, Remus was the first one to be sent over to the light side’s common room, leaving Deceit some extra time to prepare for his typical cliché villain entrance.

After some time, he felt the familiar tug of being summoned.

Quickly adjusting the black garment that was fixed around his shoulders, he popped up beside Remus, which he will never admit relaxed him a little.

Just as he opened his mouth to recite his typical villain monologue, Remus spoke out loudly. “Awesome! It's about time my Emotional Support Animal got here. Everyone's other emotional bullshit was starting to drive me bonkers." His voice cracks slightly from his excitement, clapping giddily.

Everyone seemed to either scoff in annoyance or offense, muttering to each other about the supposed ‘emotional bullshit’ Remus said they’ve been spouting. Logan, however, was the only one to simply ask, “Emotional Support Animal?”

Everyone hushed their muttering and looked at Remus, all now seeming to send the same question Logan had just vocalized, all annoyance or offense gone. Remus simply grinned, the corners of his mouth reaching to his ears, literally.

With a couple uncomfortable gazes achieved, he returned his smile to that of a normal one, reaching into his belt and pulling out his wallet. He never really was concerned about keeping his necessities safe. Once his wallet was out, he opened it, and pulled out a card for the lights sides and Thomas to see.

A few seconds passed as the sides took the time to read what was written on the certificate before all of their eyes seemed to shift to Horace simultaneously. 

At their reactions, Deceit felt a blush creep to the human side of his face, immediately ducking his head and pulling his hat over his forehead to hide his blush. After a couple stutters, he was able to mutter a small, “I didn’t agree to it.” In the background, he could hear the stifled chuckles of the light sides and Remus’s unashamedly loud one.


End file.
